Bièraubeurre
''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, ''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} La Bièraubeurre est une boisson populaire du monde des sorciers. Généralités La Bièraubeurre est une boisson du monde magique servie généralement chaude mais pouvant tout aussi bien être bue froide. Le goût de la Bièraubeurre est décrit comme sucré et étant proche de celui du caramel écossais (un mélange de beurre et de sucre roux) mais en plus doux.How does JK Rowling describe butterbeer? Les Bièraubeurres sont vendues à un prix de deux Mornilles à la Tête de Sanglier, mais il est possible que son prix varie d'un établissement à l'autre. La Bièraubeurre a une teneur en alcool assez faible mais en contient suffisamment pour influencer le comportement des buveurs. Même si ce n'est pas un alcool très fort pour les sorciers, il l'est beaucoup plus pour les elfes de maison qui peuvent devenir bien plus rapidement ivres que les humains avec cette boisson. Histoire Avant 1952 Barny, la roussette mascotte de l'équipe des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, apparaît dans toutes les publicités vantant les mérites de la Bièraubeurre. 1993 - 1994 Le 31 octobre 1993 a lieu la première visite à Pré-au-Lard de l'année scolaire, Ron et Hermione en profite pour faire un tour aux Trois Balais et y commandent de la Bièraubeurre. Une fois rentrés à Poudlard, Ron dit à Harry qu'il est dommage de ne pas avoir pu ramener un peu de Bièraubeurre pour lui en faire goûter. Durant la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard le 18 décembre, le trio cherche des endroits à faire découvrir à Harry pour sa première sortie au village et Ron propose d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Une fois là-bas, Ron va commander les boissons et revient au bout de cinq minutes avec trois pintes chaudes et lève la sienne en disant « Joyeux Noël ». Harry boit une longue gorgée et estime que c'est la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il eût jamais goûtée. Quand ils voient entrer les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid accompagnés du ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, Hermione et Ron appuient sur la tête de Harry pour le dissimuler à la vue des nouveaux venus, ce qui renverse une partie de la Bièraubeurre sur Harry pendant qu'il tient fermement sa chope serrée contre lui. Le 3 février 1994 après un cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs, le professeur Lupin dit à Harry qu'il a bien mérité de boire quelque chose et lui dit avoir rapporté des Trois Balais une boisson que Harry n'a jamais goûté tout en sortant deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre de son cartable, ce à quoi l'élève s'exclame qu'il aime beaucoup ça. S'apercevant de son erreur, il ment en disant que Ron et Hermione lui en ont déjà rapporté de Pré-au-Lard, le professeur acquise alors en gardant un air soupçonneux puis porte un toast à la future victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle pour le match de Quidditch du surlendemain. En discutant des Détraqueurs, Lupin pose sa bouteille d'un air songeur et Harry renverse un peu du contenu de la sienne en apprenant que les Détraqueurs sont capables de voler des âmes puis la finit en pensant à son escapade à Pré-au-Lard. Après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle au Quidditch le 5 février, une fête est organisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où les jumeaux Weasley ramènent des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Pendant le retour du Poudlard Express à Londres le 18 juin, Coquecigrue apporte une lettre à Harry de la part de Sirius. En lisant le parchemin autorisant Harry à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard le week-end, Harry éprouve la même sensation de chaleur que s'il avait bu une Bièraubeurre. 1994 - 1995 Après avoir été désigné comme l'un des champions de Poudlard par la Coupe de Feu le 31 octobre 1994, Harry Potter participe malgré lui à une fête organisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et est forcé par ses camarades à boire une nouvelle Bièraubeurre à chaque fois qu'il tente de se glisser vers l'escalier des dortoirs. Le 21 novembre dans Pré-au-Lard, Hermione suggère à Harry qu'ils aillent boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Une fois là-bas, Hermione commande les Bièraubeurres et en glisse une à Harry caché sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Ce dernier boit une gorgée pendant que son amie lui parle de ses projets de recrutement pour la S.A.L.E. et continue de la boire en observant les clients du pub. Dans la soirée du 24 novembre, les Gryffondor fêtent les exploits de Harry durant la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans leur salle commune, avec notamment des cruches remplies de jus de citrouille ou de Bièraubeurre. Après avoir dansé lors du bal de Noël, Harry va s'asseoir à côté de Ron en débouchant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Peu après, Krum arrive devant leur table avec une Bièraubeurre en main. thumb|right|200px|[[Ron et Hermione discutant autour d'une Bièraubeurre.]] Pour la deuxième visite de l'année scolaire à Pré-au-Lard le 21 janvier 1995, le trio se rend aux Trois Balais et Harry commande trois Bièraubeurres à madame Rosmerta. Hermione fait remarquer aux deux autres que les gobelins créanciers de Ludo Verpey n'ont pas l'air très amicaux tout en buvant une gorgée puis en boit une autre peu après en parlant à Ron de l'indépendantisme des gobelins. Quand Harry remarque Rita Skeeter et la provoque dans le pub, Hermione le soutient en serrant sa chope en disant à la journaliste qu'elle est horrible. Accablée d'avoir été renvoyée par son maître, l'elfe de maison Winky noie son chagrin dans la Bièraubeurre dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Avant le début du mois de mars, elle en arrive à boire six bouteilles par jour. Quand le trio se rend aux cuisines le 7 mars, ils y découvrent Winky complètement ivre et abattue, serrant le goulot d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Quand Harry remarque que ce n'est pas une boisson très forte, Dobby lui lance un regard sévère en expliquant que ça l'est pour les elfes de maison. Désireuse de protéger les secrets de son ancien maître quand Harry lui pose des questions à son sujet, Winky vacille sur son tabouret et renverse de la Bièraubeurre sur son corsage en défendant ardemment son maître et après un court monologue garni de hoquets, l'elfe s'écroule en ronflant et laisse tomber la bouteille vide sur le sol. 1995 - 1996 Le 6 août 1995 au 12, square Grimmaurd, les jumeaux Weasley ensorcellent une bonbonne de Bièraubeurre pour qu'elle aille se poser d'elle-même sur la table du salon, mais la bonbonne tombe avant d'arriver à destination et déverse son contenu un peu partout. Peu après, Leur mère pose sur la table une autre bonbonne mais avec autant de brusquerie qu'elle en renverse autant que la précédente. Pendant le repas, Fred et George trempent leurs coupes dans la Bièraubeurre. Ginny, quant à elle, s'amuse à lancer des bouchons de Bièraubeurre à Pattenrond pour qu'il coure après. Le soir du 31 août, une fête est organisée pour fêter la nomination de Ron et Hermione au rang de préfets. Lors de l'arrivée de Maugrey Fol Œil, Harry se sert un verre de Bièraubeurre. Quand Tonks raconte qu'elle n'a pas été nommée préfète en raison de son manque de capacité à se conduire convenablement, Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle doit rire ou pas, avale une gorgée de Bièraubeurre qu'elle avale de travers. Après être arrivé à Poudlard le , Harry remarque le côté étrange de Luna Lovegood et se dit qu'il est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle porte un collier fait de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. Le 6 septembre, une fête pour célébrer les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est organisée le soir dans la salle commune de la maison. La coupe de Ron dégouline de Bièraubeurre lorsqu'il accueille Harry et lui en donne une canette pendant que Fred est occupé à vider une bouteille. Peu après, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan s'amusent à jongler avec des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre vides. Le trio se rend à la Tête de Sanglier pendant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année scolaire le 5 octobre, Hermione y commande trois Bièraubeurres au barman, Abelforth. En discutant de ceux censés venir à la première réunion des futurs membres de l'A.D., Harry arrache la capsule rouillée de sa bouteille et en boit une gorgée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et vingt-cinq élèves de l'école entrent, Fred se rend alors au comptoir et commande tout autant de Bièraubeurres. Abelforth donne à Fred les bouteilles poussiéreuses prises sous le comptoir qui les passe aux élèves pendant que ces derniers fouillent leur robe de sorcier pour les payer. Pendant la réunion, lorsque Hermione prononce le nom de Voldemort, Marietta Edgecombe pousse un hurlement aigu et renverse de la Bièraubeurre sur sa robe. Après la réunion, Harry et Ron tiennent toujours leur bouteille à la main après être sorti de la Tête de Sanglier. Alors qu'il est en train de boires les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille, Ron avale de travers et asperge le devant de sa robe de Bièraubeurre en apprenant que sa sœur Ginny sort avec Michael Corner. Dans la nuit du 18 au 19 décembre, les enfants Weasley et Harry Potter sont envoyés au 12, square Grimmaurd suite à l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley par Nagini. Sirius leur propose de boire quelque chose en attendant des nouvelles d'Arthur et lance un sortilège d'Attraction sur la Bièraubeurre du garde-manger, d'où une demi-douzaine de bouteilles s'envolent jusqu'à la table. Pendant qu'ils boivent, aucun autre son que le crépitement du feu n'est entendu, ainsi que le petit bruit provoqué par les bouteilles reposées sur la table. Harry culpabilise à cause de l'attaque et repose sa bouteille un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, un peu de Bièraubeurre gicle sur la table mais personne ne le remarque. En apprenant qu'Arthur est toujours en vie, Harry sent sa main trembler sur sa bouteille qu'il sert plus fort pour tenter de se contrôler. La nuit passe et l'un d'entre eux porte de temps en temps sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Quand Molly Weasley entre dans la cuisine à dix heures et demie du matin et annonce qu'Arthur va s'en sortir, Ron a un petit rire chevrotant et avale d'un trait le reste de sa Bièraubeurre. Le 21 février 1995, Ron, dépité de ses compétences au Quidditch, se recroqueville dans un coin de la salle commune et contemple ses genoux en serrant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans sa main. Pour fêter la fin des BUSE en juin, les Gryffondor organisent une fête dans leur salle commune. Dean et Seamus se disputent à propos du nombre de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'ils doivent se procurer sur le marché noir. 1996 - 1997 thumb|left|200px|Le [[trio aux Trois Balais.]] Le 12 ou le 19 octobre 1996, le trio se rend aux Trois Balais pendant la première sortie scolaire de l'année à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione y commande trois Bièraubeurres et les rapportent à la table à laquelle sont assis Harry et Ron. Quand Hermione dit qu'elle comprend la colère de Harry due au fait que Mondingus Fletcher ait volé des objets au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry avale sa Bièraubeurre de travers, ayant oublié qu'il était devenu le propriétaire de la maison. Lorsque Hermione lance des sarcasmes au sujet de l'intérêt de Ron pour madame Rosmerta, Ron sirote sa Bièraubeurre dans un silence plein de dignité. Après que Harry ait bu les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille, Hermione suggère aux garçons de retourner à l'école. En novembre durant la fête après dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard au Quidditch, des Bièraubeurres sont à la disposition des élèves de Gryffondor dans leur salle commune. Ginny Weasley s'en cherche une après avoir regardé avec flegme les baisers de Ron et Lavande. Le 1997, le professeur Slughorn propose diverses boissons, dont de la Bièraubeurre, à Ron pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits après le philtre d'amour qu'il a bu. 1997 - 1998 Du jus de citrouille, de la Bièraubeurre et du whisky Pur Feu sont sur des plateaux portés par des serveurs pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur Weasley le 1997. Ron profite du passage d'un plateau pour y prendre trois Bièraubeurres et en donne un à Harry et Hermione. Peu après, Harry avale sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre de travers en apprenant par Muriel que Bathilda Tourdesac habite à Godric's Hollow. Quelques minutes avant la fin de la fête, Ron va chercher d'autres Bièraubeurres. Au 12, square Grimmaurd le 4 août, Lupin rend visite au trio. Dans la cuisine, Lupin sort quelques Bièraubeurres de sous sa cape et en donne à ses trois anciens élèves. En apprenant que deux Mangemorts ont pu suivre le trio à Tottenham Court Road, Lupin renverse sur lui une bonne partie de sa Bièraubeurre. En mars, le trio se fait arrêter par des Rafleurs dirigés par Greyback. Ce dernier éclate de rire en voyant le visage de Harry boursouflé par un maléfice Cuisant et s'exclame qu'il lui faudra une bonne Bièraubeurre pour faire passer ce visage-là de son esprit. Anecdotes [[Fichier:Bièraubeurre Wizarding World of Harry Potter.jpg|thumb|right|160px|Une Bièraubeurre au Wizarding World of Harry Potter.]] *Dans les cas d'abus de Bièraubeurre, il existe des antidotes à la Bièraubeurre pour dessaouler les personnes ivres à cause de cette boisson. *Luna Lovegood possède un collier fait de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. *Au Wizarding World of Harry Potter, la Bièraubeurre est servie à un prix de 4$99 Universal offering hot butterbeer to Wizarding World visitors (environ 4€50) par chope, ce qui équivaudrait dans le monde magique à un Gallion et dix-huit Noises, soit presque neuf fois plus cher que le prix de deux Mornilles à la Tête de Sanglier. *À deux reprises dans la version française et une seule fois dans la version originale, la Bièraubeurre est simplement qualifiée de bière par le narrateur dans les livres."He put the bottle down on the table a little harder than he meant to, so that it slopped over onto the table." - "Il reposa sa bouteille un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. De la bière gicla mais personne ne le remarqua." Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu)'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' |-| Lieux= *''Le Monde ensorcelé de Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' *''Site officiel de MinaLima'' Notes et références en:Butterbeer es:Cerveza de mantequilla de:Butterbier pl:Piwo kremowe ru:Сливочное пиво Catégorie:Boisson